


Tiger Force Awaken!

by GaoRyuki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gaming, Nintendo - Freeform, Nintendo Switch, Relaxing, Secret Identity, Snack foods, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, civilian, super hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaoRyuki/pseuds/GaoRyuki
Summary: On that fateful day of December 7th, 2018, Jeuxlie Boutreau meets up with fellow student and best friend, Silver Messier, along with the annoying duo of Douglas Montano and Theo Brinkly. Waiting in line for the biggest video game release of the year, they make plans to spend the rest of the day at Jeuxlie's place. They may also have skipped class that day ...





	Tiger Force Awaken!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Original Work based on characters created by BurstLion over on DeviantArt (https://www.deviantart.com/burstlion). The primary character is 10 year old heroine Jeuxlie Boutreau with a secret identity known as Bash Cat. All characters used with Permission from BurstLion. If anyone has any issues with me using Original Characters that are not mine, please feel free to msg BurstLion over on DA.
> 
> This was a fun piece to write, and it helped me gain some experience points in other people's worlds. I've been meaning to branch out some but been completely absorbed in Flash Arrowverse Comics for the last several months.
> 
> Anyhoo, let me know what you think, and if you want more Bash Cat stories and artwork, seek out BurstLion on DA. He has a wide range of OCs that are superhero related! I may dabble in more stories in the future based on BurstLion's characters.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Nothing that warrants a warning aside from too much fun!

**\-- Tiger Force Awaken! --**   


"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Silver inquired while glancing at the long line waiting for GameStop to open at 9:00. "I mean, we're supposed to be in homeroom right now." 

Spinning around gazing at everyone, listening to the hum of chatter, feeling the excitement in the air, Jeuxlie Boutreau grinned at her classmate and best friend, Silver Messier. "Oh, relax. This is like, only the biggest day of the entire year! Everyone who's a somebody is here. If not, then they're gonna miss out on the biggest game of the year!" 

Silver sighed as they got in line, behind about a billion people. "We're kids, Jeuxlie, not exactly in the category of 'somebody' yet." 

Jeuxlie blinked her eyes, considering Silver's words. "Hmm, maybe you're right, maybe not yet. But, once we step out of the store with the big prize in hand, then all those poor losers who missed out will have to acknowledge us!" She fist-pumped into the air, her giddiness growing. 

"YEAH!" came a chorus from right behind them, and Jeuxlie's skin rippled at the sound. Turning, eyes glaring, she found the duo pranksters from the 6th grade. She began to emit a low growl. 

"Easy there, Cat, wouldn't want to get a hairball caught in that throat of yours," commented the dark-haired Douglas Montano, while his light-haired partner, Theo Brinkly, giggled. 

"Honestly," Silver rolled her eyes. "What are you guys doing here? And why do you keep calling Jeuxlie a cat? There's nothing feline about her, aside from lazing around all day and stretching." 

Jeuxlie startled at the comment, remembering that Silver doesn't know about her magical powers and secret identity, a ferocious white tiger known as Bash Cat. Forcing herself to remain calm, she plasters a smile on her face. "Right! Nothing feline about me, nuh-huh. Just an ordinary 10 year old in the 5th grade with an incredible distaste for Maths. Yep, that's me!" 

Spinning, she hopped ahead of Silver as the line moved a few inches. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Hurry up. Why is there even a line today?!" Jeuxlie whined. The game store opened 5 minutes ago and the line was moving incredibly slow. She couldn't stop her hopping, very antsy to get inside the store, especially since the air was cold and the clouds are threatening to unleash their burden of snowflakes. 

"C'mon, Cat, you must have pre-ordered the game, right?" Theo asked, hauling out his own pre-order slip. 

"'Course I did, I'm one of the smart ones, remember?" Jeuxlie snapped back while placing a hand inside her jacket pocket. She grinned as she gripped a piece of paper and hauled it out. "See?" 

"Oooh!" Douglas' eyes lit up as he scanned the paper. "50% off a deluxe super pizza! Nice, we're totally getting one when we're done here." 

"Huh?!" Jeuxlie glanced at the paper and panicked, searching all her pockets. "C'mon, I must have it here somewhere." She hauled out various candy wrappers, two small packets of crackers, a slingshot, a marble, gloves, two Pokémon cards of Incineroar, package of kleenex and hand sanitiser. "NOOOOOOoooooooooo!!!!" She wailed while sinking to her knees on the cold pavement, causing a few others in line to glance back at her. 

"Honestly," Silver sighed, reaching inside the pocket of her school bag. "Stand up, idiot, people are looking." Rummaging around, she finds and holds out the golden ticket. 

Eyes sparkling, Jeuxlie bounces up on her feet and grabs the hands of her super special very best friend in the whole wide world. "OMG do you realise just how much I love you right now?" 

Silver snorted and turned her head away. "You're embarrassing." 

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Jeuxlie grasped her very precious golden ticket! Okay, well, it's not exactly a golden ticket, as it's merely a register receipt showing her pre-order for the coolest game on the planet, but it was just as valuable, if not more. Turning back around, clutching the ticket to her chest, she hops up and down again, giggling all the while. 

An agonisingly long 15 minutes later, Jeuxlie steps inside the holy grail of all gaming stores, raising her hands to the sky. "Yessssssssss, I have arrived! Show me your wares, fine merchants, for I have the almighty golden ticket!" 

"Honestly," Silver face-palmed as some of the other customers snickered, Douglas and Theo chiming in with their laughter. 

"What?" Jeuxlie spun around and blinked at her friend, utterly confused. 

Silver laughed quietly and patted her feisty friend's shoulder. "Nothing. I'm just glad you're in a real good mood today." 

Jeuxlie tilted her head in thought. Flickering through her memories of the past week, she nodded in understanding. It had been a rough week with tests in both Maths and Social Studies, Doctor Anderson growling at her for no reason, the Olive Garden restaurant got raided by some weirdo named Harvester, then her super heroine mentor Nightfall had gotten injured by some quack named Quack Agent, and he really was a quack! She fumed at the memory, ignoring the startled look on Silver's face. 

"NEXT!" 

That glorious sound brought Jeuxlie back to her senses, her eyes sparkled, and a grin formed. She spun around and thrust her pre-order slip at the cashier. "Smash, please!" She hopped up and down again, back to her cheerful, giddy self. 

"At least she's polite," Theo spoke quietly to Douglas and Silver, grinning all the while. The other two nodded and laughed. 

"I'm always polite!" Jeuxlie dashed over holding up her prize: Super Smash Bros Ultimate. "If my mama taught me one thing, it's to always be thankful and nice toward others, even those who deserve to die a mean horrible death like how I'm gonna destroy that annoying Pichu 'cause if anyone deserves to die it's that annoying teeny tiny electric mouse." 

Theo and Douglas took a step backward at the growling tone, holding their hands up to ward off the negative energies. Just as Jeuxlie began giggling menacingly, Theo snuck around her and presented his own pre-order slip. Soon after, Douglas got his own game. Silver didn't get a game as she doesn't have a Nintendo Switch and is not the gamer Jeuxlie is, instead preferring books. She only let herself get dragged along as someone needed to make sure Jeuxlie doesn't make a complete idiot of herself (task: failed), nor get hurt (task: pending). 

Stepping outside, Jeuxlie tripped and face-smashed into the pavement. Silver face-palmed again, mentally changing the task from pending to failed. 

"Seriously, Cat, for one who's supposed to be so agile, how can you keep tripping over nothing?" Theo reached down and hauled a grinning Jeuxlie back up to her feet. 

"I saved the game from a horrible death! There was, like, this invisible snake-like serpent thing that crawled along the pavement that tangled up in my legs. It's gone now, disappeared, poofed into thin air as you stepped on its tail. Good job, Pyro!" 

"Honestly," Silver growled and grasped her friend's arm, pulling her along down the sidewalk. Theo stood there blinking, confused, while Douglas roared with laughter. 

\----------------------------------------------

"One large super deluxe pizza!" 

Jeuxlie bounced up to her feet and dashed toward the counter of the newly renovated Olive Garden, leaving her friends behind at the table. 

"Yep, yep, that's me! Got the cheesie fingers and the Pepsi?" 

"As if I could forget the cheesie fingers, li'l kitty," the lady cashier beamed at her, holding out a bag with the drink and other tidbits that Jeuxlie really liked. What extra tidbits were added changes weekly but they always seem favoured by Jeuxlie and her friends. 

That's the thing with the Olive Garden, Jeuxlie mused. They have the nicest staff in the entirety of New York City and they always enjoyed having Jeuxlie and her friends around. She and her friends often came around after school on Fridays as it's really close to their school, Levy Moroder Elementary. Her mum would pick them up after work, and despite the long day at the fashion studio, Mrs Boutreau would always take them to the theatres afterward, whether it be a Broadway show or the movies. Not today, however, as Jeuxlie has other plans. 

"Thank you, very very much, Miss Appleby," Jeuxlie said politely, smiling. "I wish you the happiest evening and all through the weekend." 

Miss Appleby chuckled. "On with you now, dearie, and I will see you next Friday!" 

"It's a date!" Jeuxlie waved, collected her friends, and dashed out of the restaurant, wondering what tasty tidbits were added today. She really hoped for those cinnamon rolls and the garlic bread rolls full of mozzarella cheese. Inhaling, she walked into a lamp post as her eyes were closed in her blissful state. 

"Geeze, Cat, glad I'm the one carrying the pizza and cheesie fingers," Douglas growled as he walked past a stunned Jeuxlie. Regaining her senses, she turned and stuck her tongue out at her blasted schoolmate. 

Silver chimed in. "Yes, Jeuxlie, you really need to watch where you're going. Unlike most people, lamp posts don't actually jump out of your way as you approach." 

"Aw c'mon, Silver, I thought you were on my side?" Jeuxlie whined. 

"I am always on your side, my feisty, fearless, klutzy friend," Silver smiled her devilish smile that always creeped her out. 

"Darn right I'm feisty and fearless and kl ... hey, what?" 

"Honestly," Silver giggled. "Let's go before Douglas eats everything." 

"He better NOT EAT EVERYTHING!" Jeuxlie roared, making sure that the pizza thief heard. She was rewarded by a _very mature_ middle finger. "Seriously, why's he carrying the two boxes? He ain't got no chivly bone in his body!" 

"Chivalrous," Silver supplied. "Don't you remember? When we were at the grocery store buying out the snack and ice cream aisles, we agreed that Douglas and Theo would hang out with us today. Party games are best played with more people, right?" 

"Huh," Juxlie hummed as she watched Theo follow Douglas, loaded down with three large reusable grocery bags. Silver was carrying the bag containing crackers, and Jeuxlie had the Pepsi and other tidbits from the restaurant. She vaguely recalled the conversation at the grocery store while she was drooling over the Hagen Daazs ice cream. 

"Fine," she growled, following the boys. "I suppose it's better to beat human opponents rather than the computer all the time." 

Silver smiled and draped an arm across her shoulders. "It'll be fun, you'll see." 

Jeuxlie rolled her eyes as they caught up to the boys at the crosswalk. Inwardly, she was happy to have more victims ... err ... players, but she would never reveal that fact to the annoying pranksters. If she did, they might blab to the entire school that she's now their best friend. The horror! 

\----------------------------------------------

"Choose your fighters!" 

"Gaaaaaah! Where is he? Where is he? Where IS HE?!" Jeuxlie whined looking at the meager 8 fighter roster on the screen. 

"Didn't you read up on the game online?" Theo inquired as he activated his Pro Controller for the second player. "This game starts out with the exact roster from the very first Smash game. We need to unlock the rest." 

Jeuxlie groaned as she flopped backward on the couch. "Why me?! Why can't they just have everything unlocked from the start?" 

Douglas activated his own controller for the third player slot. "That'd be too easy. It'll be more fun this way." 

"Better not take all darn night," Jeuxlie grumbled as she activated the fourth player slot and handed Silver a controller. "A to attack normally, B for special attacks, Smash moves are the right stick, you move with the left stick, the four diagonal buttons on the left are the taunts. Hit the bumpers for grab and shield," she instructed. 

"Essentially, it's just smashing buttons," Silver noted. 

Jeuxlie beamed at her friend. "Yep, yep! That's exactly what Smash is all about, smashing buttons!" 

Choosing Mario as her first fighter, Theo chose Samus, Douglas chose Donkey Kong, and Silver chose Kirby. 

Douglas groaned. "Not the pink marshmallow. Why don't you choose someone who actually has a better chance of putting up a real fight?" 

"Shhh, don't give her any ideas," Theo hissed at his partner. "We're in this to win, right?" 

"Ah, right," Douglas whispered back. Louder he says, "Nothing wrong with a pink marshmallow, I always say. Right, Theo?" 

"Right, right, Kirby rules and all that," Theo mumbled as the round began. 

Basic rules starting out, 2:30 minutes with all Stages and Items active, no Spirits. Jeuxlie was pleased with the basic rules until that blasted monkey got a hammer and interrupted her run of 3 KOs. In the end, that blasted monkey won with a score of +4 (7 KOs, 3 Falls, 0 Self Destructs). 

"Blast that cursed monkey!" Jeuxlie growled. 

Silver gasped. "Language!!!" 

"Here, let's cancel out back to Main Menu," Theo instructed. Just as they got back to the Main Menu, they heard the alert siren. 

"A Challenger Approaches!" 

"Wait, how you do that?" Jeuxlie inquired as she tapped the A button. 

Theo snorted. "Did you not bother reading up on _anything_ online aside from watching the trailer a million times? Basically, do a battle or two, spend a few minutes playing, back out to the Main Menu and A Challenger Approaches activates. This is the quick way to unlock fighters. Otherwise, we'd have to ..." 

"Take that sucker!" Jeuxlie yelled, completely ignoring Theo's information, as she smashed Ganondorf off the screen. "You are totally mine in the next round!" 

"Honestly," Silver sighed, yet still smiled fondly at her best friend. 

Choosing Ganondorf, Jeuxlie reflected back on the past hour. Once they left the Olive Garden, they arrived back to her house just before Noon. They then had lunch which consisted of the delicious pizza and cheesie fingers, with Pepsi, water and juice making their rounds as drinks. After cleaning up the dishes and washing up, Jeuxlie swapped the game cartridge, taking out Mario Kart in favour of the new Smash Bros. They watched the intro video, explored the Menu and options, created their fighter profiles, and here they are ... 

... watching and cheering as Ganondorf fell off the moving platform for the millionth time on that blasted original Donkey Kong stage. 

"I hate this stage!" Jeuxlie wailed. "This stage must have been created by whoever had the _delightful_ idea to add in that pest Pichu!" 

"How about changing some options for the next round?" Silver inquired as her Samus knocked out Douglas' Link. 

Theo groaned as he slipped off a platform and Self Destructed. "Yeah, we can definitely swap some stuff around." 

End of the round, another Challenger Approaches, Jeuxlie delighted in adding Ridley to the roster. Afterward, Theo took over and changed some settings. He removed a few stages from the randomiser, and some items as well, including the all-too-powerful hammer and golden hammer. He also increased the time to 3 minutes. 

Much of the afternoon was spent in battles, exiting out to the Main Menu after each battle or two, unlocking characters by the A Challenger Approaches method, adjusting the Stages and Items as required. At one point, Silver dropped out and picked up a book, leaving them with a computer as the fourth player. 

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Jeuxlie wailed once Pichu was added to the roster. "Why me?! I don't want this. I just want my darn kitty!" 

"We're about halfway through the roster, Cat, still a ways to go," Douglas informed her, which certainly did not make her feel any better. She hissed and growled as she chose Roy as her next fighter. 

Coming on 7:00, just as Jeuxlie began wondering why the CPU insisted on using Pichu majority of the time, a key was heard inserted into the lock, the door clicking open. 

"Honey, I'm home!" 

"MUM!" Jeuxlie beamed as she bounced up to her feet and ran toward her mum, Giselle Boutreau. 

"Nice to see you too, honey," Mrs Boutreau kissed her daughter lightly on the forehead. "Have you kids eaten yet?" 

Jeuxlie nodded just as her stomach growled. She flushed as her mum laughed. "We're good, mum, honestly. We still have some food left over from the Olive Garden." 

"Hmm, okay," Mrs Boutreau nodded skeptically. "Well, I need to head upstairs and change. I have a business meeting with the boss and a _super important and wealthy_ client." She sighed. 

"Sounds like a real meanie," Jeuxlie huffed, earning a glare from her mum along with a smile. 

"You have no idea, dear," Mrs Boutreau said softly, embracing her daughter again. "I should be home by 10 so you kids behave yourselves, okay? You have my cell phone number if you need anything." 

"I'll make sure they behave, Mrs Boutreau, and yes, I have your number," Silver announced. 

Mrs Boutreau beamed at the level-headed dark-haired girl. "I knew I could always count on you, Silver. Thank you!" 

"Ass kisser," Douglas growled as Mrs Boutreau disappeared upstairs. Silver just smirked and returned to her book. 

Setting out the rest of the food, the four friends devoured everything in sight before returning to the game. Mrs Boutreau had left again within 15 minutes of her arrival, leaving them (namely Silver) with instructions on locking up the house and not staying up too late. 

The roster kept filling up much to Jeuxlie's frustration as her kitty still hadn't appeared. She whined every single time she added another fighter. 

"Down to the final two," Theo informed them. 

"C'mon c'mon c'mon!" Jeuxlie hopped up to her feet as the next challenger approached. "Nooooooo! Not Jigglypuff!" She fell on the floor, and laid still, presumably dead. 

Theo easily knocked out the pink Pokémon. "Look at it this way, Jeuxlie. He will definitely be the next Challenger." 

Turning her head, Jeuxlie glanced up at the clock. It was nearly 10:00 and her mum hadn't gotten back home yet. She couldn't believe she wasted the entire day and not once being able to play her favourite. Groaning, she struggled up to her feet and flopped back onto the couch. "Let's get this over with," she growled. 

Two battles later, they exited back out to the Main Menu and the final Challenger Approached. 

"Yesssssssssssssss!" Jeuxlie hissed giddily and neatly captured her Pokémon. Or, at least, she would have if she was actually playing Pokémon. 

"Alright, suckers, all the upcoming matches are now MINE!" Jeuxlie roared excitedly as they started up the next round. With rapid fingers, she quickly smashed the A button to choose her fighter: Incineroar, the fire anthro tiger Pokémon. The other three just groaned while Theo chose Bowser, Douglas chose Lucario, and the CPU chose Pichu. 

"Seriously?! I think the computer is broken," Jeuxlie growled as Incineroar accidentally stepped into a Thunderbolt. 

The round went to Jeuxlie as she predicted, and the following three rounds as well. Only once did the CPU choose a different fighter, Pikachu. She was literally fuming at the electric mouse when the Smash Ball appeared on the stage. 

"Mine! Mine mine mine mine mine!" Jeuxlie shouted as Incineroar hopped and dashed around, avoiding attacks while chasing after the ball. Soon after he batted the ball around a bit, the hidden powers were unleashed, filling Incineroar with all its powerful energies. 

Smashing the B button, Jeuxlie shouted, "Tiger Force Awaken!!!" 

Laughing like a crazed maniac, Jeuxlie failed to notice the fuzzy ears appearing on her head, nor the tail that sprouted behind her. She didn't even notice the claw marks digging into her Pro Controller as she watched her beloved partner tiger knock out that blasted Pikachu. She soon turned on Ridley and Meta Knight, knocking them out repeatedly. She continued to giggle wildly as her KO count kept rising. 

"Cat," Theo hissed and nudged her arm, hard, once the round was over. 

"Hah! Score +8 with 9 KOs and 1 Fall, zero Self Destructs," Jeuxlie proclaimed happily. A sharp jab to the ribs caused her to glare at Theo. "WHAT?!" 

Theo pointed over to Silver. Jeuxlie turned her head and saw the flicking tail, immediately bouncing up to her feet in a panic. 

"Quiet," Theo hissed again before she could say anything. "Change back before she wakes up." 

"Ah, ah, ah, right!" Jeuxlie stammered then focused inward, deep inside her body, where she mentally nudged that tiny little spot that deactivates her tiger mode. She instantly returned back to normal just as Silver yawned and opened her eyes. 

"What's going on?" Silver mumbled as she sat up. "Why're you staring at me?" 

"Ah, nothing, nothing, all good here, just needed to stretch. How are you?" Jeuxlie rambled as she often does when feeling pressured. 

"Weirdo," Silver spoke fondly as she headed toward the bathroom. 

"Phew," Jeuxlie flopped back on the couch again. "That was too close." 

"Your fault for getting too immersed in these games, Cat," Douglas growled as he tossed her a water bottle, and one to Theo. 

"But these games are FUN!" Jeuxlie whined while downing half the bottle. "So exciting and Incineroar is everything I had hoped him to be!" 

"Ah, you finally unlocked your favourite Pokémon," Silver commented as she returned, grabbing the water bottle off the table that Douglas had placed there. 

"Of course I did, weren't you paying attention?" Jeuxlie glowered at her friend. 

"I must have fallen asleep," Silver replied, unphased by her friend's annoyance. "Go ahead, show me this gorgeous kitty of yours." 

"Darn right, I will! You playing this time?" Jeuxlie entered the Choose Your Fighter screen. 

Silver shook her head. "Too much button smashing has left my fingers tender. You guys go ahead, I'll watch." 

"Amateur," Jeuxlie growled softly with a smile. She fully understood her best friend's predicament, as, once upon a time, Jeuxlie also had tender fingers from smashing buttons too much, especially back during the Brawl days on the Nintendo Wii. With many hours of practice, she eventually got used to it and now claims she has the strongest fingers in the class. 

Glancing up at the clock again, she sighed at seeing it had hit 10:30 and mum hasn't come home yet. Focusing back on the game, she tried not to worry. 

\----------------------------------------------

"Hah! Another Smash victory for me, the greatest Smasher in the entire city, nay, country!" Jeuxlie beamed as she set her Pro Controller down and stretched, feeling the snaps of bones and stiff muscles. "Right guys?" 

Upon lack of replies, she glanced around. "Uh, guys?" She quickly found Silver beside her, sound asleep. Sitting on the floor in front of the couch, Theo was also fast asleep. 

"'s great, Cat, grats," said a sleepy Douglas who had claimed the big cushy chair. He yawned, the Pro Controller slipping from his fingers, his eyes closed. 

Jeuxlie rolled her eyes and glanced up at the clock. "Gaaaaaah! How the heck is it after midnight?!" 

Getting up, she gathered up the Pro Controllers, setting them over by the TV, and shut down her beloved 10th birthday present, the Nintendo Switch. She had gotten a B average in 4th grade, with an A+ in Gym and A in Theatre Arts. Only Maths gave her a C. She highly suspected that teacher was the brother of her current Maths teacher, Doctor Anderson. Anyway, her parents were quite pleased and got her the new gaming system along with a few games. She and Silver had played many hours of Mario Kart, Legend of Zelda, and Kirby. 

Smiling fondly, Jeuxlie gathered up the garbage, taking them out to the kitchen. 

"Have a good time, dear?" 

Turning at the soft tone, Jeuxlie beamed up at her mum, grateful she had arrived safe and sound, even if it was nearly 11:30 when her mum finally got home. She knew she wasn't the easiest child to raise but Jeuxlie felt all the love that her mum provided her, even when she worried about her mum being out so late. "Yeah, best day ever." She wrapped her arms around her mum and felt those warm arms embracing her, holding her close. 

"I'm glad," her mum said, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "You had a stressful week at school, you deserved a day to relax, even if you and your friends skipped school." 

Crap! Jeuxlie flushed, having completely forgotten about school. "Ahhh, y'see, um ..." 

"Shhh, it's okay, dear," her mum spoke soothingly. "I already spoke to the school, letting them know that you were feeling under the weather, and I instructed Silver's mum to do the same." 

Jeuxlie let out a sigh of immense relief. "Thanks, mum, you're the greatest!" 

Mrs Boutreau chuckled quietly. "Just don't let it happen again, clear?" 

"Crystal," Jeuxlie beamed up at her mum. "But what about January 28th, Kingdom Hearts day?" She made sure to put sparkles in her eyes when she asked. 

Unphased, Mrs Boutreau snorted. "Honestly. Go gather up blankets and pillows, tend to your friends. We'll talk about this so-called Kingdom Hearts next year." She playfully swatted her daughter as they left the kitchen. "I'm going to bed." 

"Sure, mum. Mum?" 

"Hmm?" 

"When's daddy coming back?" Jeuxlie asked while gathering up some blankets from the linen closet. 

Mrs Boutreau thought for a moment before replying. "The grand opening of the newest art gallery in Pittsburgh was tonight. Weather pending, he should be flying home tomorrow afternoon." 

"I hope the weather holds," Jeuxlie said with a worried tone. "I don't like it when he's flying in snow." 

"Me neither, honey. Let us dream of a safe flight tonight." 

Jeuxlie received another kiss from her mum and watched her head upstairs. Deep in thought, she draped blankets over her three friends, providing pillows as well. Curling up on the massive couch with Silver, she buried herself in her own blanket and closed her eyes. 

However, sleep wouldn't come to her right away. Memories of her father swirled around inside her head, all their happy times, the sad times, the silly times. She never liked it when daddy has to fly away for business, especially in winter. Sure, it's never very far, staying mainly along the east coast, but she still worried. There was this one time last winter where her daddy, Marcel Boutreau, got delayed at the airport in Atlanta, Georgia. Massive ice storm had grounded everything to a halt for three days. Thankfully, her daddy had a portable charger for his cell phone so was able to keep in contact every hour. Still, she worried. 

Sighing, Jeuxlie rolled over to face the back of the couch and turned her thoughts to the day she just had. The plan was for her and Silver to have fun with the new Smash game, but they bumped into the annoying idiots, Douglas and Theo from the next grade. Somehow, they ended up invited, they all got food and snacks, and spent all afternoon and evening playing the best darn game of the century! Jeuxlie smiled at the memories of tossing popcorn at the TV, Douglas stuffing his face of that horrendous black licorice, Theo turning green after eating too many garlic rolls and dashing to the toilet to hurl, Silver giggling like a hyena after too much Pepsi and some drizzled out of her nostrils. 

She blinked in realisation. Playing Smash wasn't the best part of the entire day, it was spending the day with such good friends, giggling and laughing, making fun of one another, and just enjoying each other's company. Jeuxlie beamed at feeling herself level up with this newfound experience. Maybe she'll spend her new points on Friendship, and make sure to include the pests on their regular Friday excursions to the Olive Garden and the theatres. 

Smiling happily, Jeuxlie soon drifted off to sleep. 

\----------------------------------------------

Deep underground beneath the busy roads of New York City, sinister laughter could be heard echoing throughout the sewers. 

"Amazing, truly spectacular! What a delightful sight it is to be beaten by a pesky miniature electric rodent, isn't it my dear? Next time, I'll beat your precious feline, too." 

The evil technomaniac known as Chaos Agent powered down his own Nintendo Switch, inserting it safely into one of his big inner pockets. Standing up, he retrieved his briefcase and proceeded upward to the city streets. It was well after midnight and he still had some tests to mark. He really didn't want to spend the whole weekend grading tests. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact:  
> Incineroar really was the last Fighter I unlocked in Smash Ultimate via the A Challenger Approaches method. In single-player adventure mode, I just finished the first half of World of Light and entered the Dark map. Incineroar was the first Fighter I stumbled into to Awaken. I still have a long ways to go to finish up the adventure mode. I'm enjoying it, tho!
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Jeuxlie Boutreau  
> 10 year old girl in the 5th grade at Levy Moroder Elementary School in New York City. One day, two powerful beings had fought an epic battle above the city and were both destroyed during battle. Their energies were released and fell across the city, creating many powerful beings, including some from within the school itself. Jeuxlie is one such being that obtained such powerful energies, as she now can transform into Bash Cat, a white tiger with enhanced senses and agility. Very few people actually know she's Bash Cat, including her mentor Nightfall, and unfortunately, the two most obnoxious boys in the entire school, Douglas and Theo. Jeuxlie is a cheerful, energetic, high spirited child, who loves her parents very much and her closest friend, Silver Messier. Jeuxlie loves Gym and Theatre Arts but despises Maths. Snacking, Napping and playing video games are her passions.
> 
> Silver Messier  
> 10 year old girl in the 5th grade, she is Jeuxlie's fellow classmate and super ultra special very best friend in the whole wide world. Silver is the voice of reason, always watching out for Jeuxlie, making sure she doesn't get into any (much) trouble. Preferring books over video games, Silver can still have some fun with Mario Kart and holds the Pepsi drinking award in the class. Silver is unfortunately, not one of the few that knows Jeuxlie's secret.
> 
> Douglas Montano  
> 11 year old boy in the 6th grade, he and his partner-in-crime Theo are loud, obnoxious, and will do anything just to get attention. However, they are not bullies and they despise bullies. Douglas was also one of those that obtained super powers, his abilities are Telekinetic, and has the "hero" name of Pushes. He likes to "nudge" items off of people's desks and move things around on the teacher's desk, eliciting giggles amongst other students.
> 
> Theo Brinkly  
> 11 year old boy in the 6th grade, his partner is Douglas. They are rarely seen without the other, sharing all the same classes, hanging out after school, they do everything together. Theo also obtained super powers of a Pyro magical sort, his "hero" name is Fla-Maestro. He often wears flaming red outfits and has no problem showing off his fiery skills when prompted by Douglas.
> 
> Giselle Boutreau  
> Jeuxlie's mum, works at a high-end Fashion Studio and is very good at her job. She loves her daughter very much.
> 
> Marcel Boutreau  
> Owns an Art Gallery in New York City and working on expanding all along the east coast of the United States. Often away on business. Very loyal and loves his wife and daughter very much.
> 
> Miss Appleby  
> The lovely cashier at the Olive Garden, the favourite restaurant of Jeuxlie and her friends. Miss Appleby is the daughter of the owner and is in her early 20s. It is questionable as to her knowledge about Jeuxlie being Bash Cat as she hasn't come right out and claimed whether she does know or not. Very nice and adores Jeuxlie.
> 
> Nightfall (mentioned)  
> Super heroine and mentor of Bash Cat. Not much is known at this time aside from being one of the good heroes and likes to attire herself in black outfits.
> 
> Doctor Anderson (mentioned)  
> The dreadful, evil Maths teacher that takes no greater pleasure in failing his students, or at least, Jeuxlie.
> 
> Chaos Agent  
> Evil villain that obtained his powers on that same day as the students in the Elementary School and much of New York City. He's a technomaniac, using machines and electronics to study humans and super humans alike, trying to figure out what makes them tick. His ultimate goal is to figure out how a super human is actually created so that he may someday rule the world, in a very villainy way.
> 
> Harvester (mentioned)  
> Another evil villain, not much is known at this time aside from the fact that he was the cause of the Olive Garden shutting down for a few days to repair the damage he caused.


End file.
